jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons: The Revenge of Ameila
'JeremyToons: The Revenge of Ameila '''is a 2001 video game developed by JeremySoft and published by Fox Interactive. It was released for the PlayStation 2, PlayStation, JeremyVast, Nintendo 64, Game Boy Color, Dreamcast, Greeny Arcade, and PC on May 18, 2001, the release of Shrek, and also released for Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance and Xbox on November 21, 2001. the Bandai Extreme, Bandai Revolution, Bandai CD, Bandai CD Revolution, Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo, and PocketTurbo Plus version was released on November 2010, the Gaptek version was released on March 3, 2013, the Kazobra version was released on February 15, 2013 in Japan and April 28, 2013 in North America. This was the final game for the Dreamcast, PlayStation, and Nintendo 64. Plot Amelia decides to kill Jeremy and rule Jeremyville, Jeremy having fun at Jeremyville, but Amelia came here to invading Jeremyville. Jeremy got throw to Toonville, and Jeremy need go back to Jeremyville and stop Amelia from taken over Jeremyville. Levels Toonville (Boss: Santed Sailor) Downtown Toonville (Boss: Amelia) Disturbing Hole (Boss: Evil Jeremy) Mountain Hill (Boss: Elias Pickney) High Sky (Boss: Gree Guy) Jeremyville (Boss: Amelia) Gameplay PlayStation 2/Nintendo GameCube/JeremyVast/Dreamcast/Xbox/Greeny Arcade/PC The gameplay is similar to Greeny Phatom: The Revenge of Gree Guy. Jeremy has to use his slingshot to beat up enemies. The players can choose Jay, Bella, and Steve. it use JeremyToons Engine 2. Playstation & Nintendo 64 For the Playstation & Nintendo 64, the game was heavily modified to be compatible. Game Boy Advance A modification to the engine of ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe. For the Game Boy Advance, the game was heavily modified to be compatible. Bandai Extreme/Bandai Revolution/Bandai CD/Bandai CD Revoluton/Bandai Chaos/Bandai PocketTurbo/Bandai PocketTurbo Plus A modification to the to the engine of Super Mario Bros. Deluxe for Bandai Extreme and Bandai PocketTurbo Plus, A modification to the JeremyToons Engine 3 for Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution, A original to the engine of Looney Tunes Collector - Alert! for Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo (made for Bandai consoles only). Gaptek/Kazobra The Randomengine Version 3.2 (made for RDM consoles only). Gallery Cover arts Coming soon! Opening intro PlayStation 2 # PlayStation 2 startup screen # PlayStation 2 startup sound # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen PlayStation # Sony Computer Entertainment logo # PlayStation startup screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Nintendo 64 # Copyright screen # N64 logo spinning # Loading screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002, still) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006, still) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010, still) # Title screen Dreamcast # Dreamcast startup screen # Licensed by Sega screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Xbox # Xbox startup screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Nintendo GameCube # Nintendo GameCube startup screen # Licensed by Nintendo screen # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen PC & Greeny Arcade # Loading screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen JeremyVast # JeremyVast startup screen # Loading Screen # Copyright Screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # Blitz Games logo (1999-2010) # Title screen Game Boy Color # Game Boy Color startup screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002, still) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # WayForward Technologies logo (2000-2004) # Title screen Game Boy Advance # Game Boy Advance startup screen # Copyright screen # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002, still) # JeremySoft logo (1997-2006) # WayForward Technologies logo (2000-2004) # Title screen Bandai Extreme/Bandai Chaos/Bandai PocketTurbo/Bandai PocketTurbo Plus # Bandai Namco Games logo (2006-, still) # Copyright # Fox Interactive logo (1996-2002, still) # JeremySoft Studios logo (2006-present) # Title screen Bandai CD/Bandai CD Revolution # Bandai CD startup # Bandai Namco Games (2006-, Bandai CD and Bandai CD Revolution variant (Pac Man left side of Bandai Namco Games logo, and Pac Man Wink at Camera)) # Fox Digital Entertainment logo (2010-present) # JeremySoft Studios logo (2006-present) # Title screen RDM Gaptek # RDM Slingshot logo # Gaptek startup (a 3D slate with the Gaptek logo) # Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) # Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen # Copyright screen # If you love this game, check out other Gaptek games screen # Fox Digital Entertainment logo (2010-present) # JeremySoft Studios logo (2006-present) # Vexner Sound Logo (2013-2015, still variant) # Title screen RDM Kazobra # RDM Elevator logo # Kazobra startup (four pyramids joining together and turning into the Kazobra logo) # Troy Corporation sponsor (2013) # Game loading screen + game screenshots # Online interactions not rated by the ESRB screen # Copyright screen # If you love this game, check out other Kazobra games screen # Fox Digital Entertainment logo (2010-present) # JeremySoft Studios logo (2006-present) # Vexner Sound Logo (2013-2015, still variant) # Title screenCategory:Video Game Category:JeremyAngryBirds3 Pictures Wikia